magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian
About Back row Support. Magic basic attack. Can make allies resurrect and speed up. ''Skills 'Resurrect' 'Sebastian revives target dead hero with a little health. If all heroes are alive, this skill can't be cast.' * 'Cannot be cast on the same target twice in one battle.' 'Time Travel' 'Sebastian can travel through space-time, speeding up himself and his allies' movement speed and attack speed.' 'Time Bullet' 'Puts out a time bomb which explodes, dealing magic damage to enemies within the AOE.' 'Time Speed Up' 'Sebastian can make time speed up, speeding up the energy regen of himself and his allies.' ''' '' ''Runes'' ''Grey to Green'' * ''2 x Magic Force'' * ''1 x Ability Power'' * ''1 x Magic Penetration'' ''Green to Green + 1'' * ''1 x Energy Regen'' * ''1 x Ability Power'' * ''1 x Prowess'' * ''1 x Meditation'' * ''1 x Nature'' ''Green + 1 to Blue'' *1 x Magic Force' *1 x Armor'' *''1 x Providence'' *''1 x Divine power'' *''1 x Illusion'' *''1 x Mermaid'' Blue to Blue + 1 * 1 x Ability Power * 1 x Meditation * 1 x Sublimity * 1 x Mermaid * 1 x Lion * 1 x Wizard Blue + 1 to Blue + 2 * 1 x Divine Power * 1 x Nature * 1 x Magic Shield * 1 x Elephant * 1 x Knight * 1 x Warrior Blue + 2 to Purple * 1 x Meditation * 1 x Illusion * 1 x Lion * 1 x Platybelodon * 1 x Arch Wizard * 1 x Poseidon Purple to Purple + 1 * 1 x Providence * 1 x Grizzly * 1 x Sage * 1 x Arch Wizard * 1 x Akso * 1 x Lightning Purple + 1 to Purple + 2 * 1 x Hawk * 1 x Anaconda * 1 x Wargod * 1 x Warrior * 1 x Siren * 1 x Sphinx Purple + 2 to Purple + 3 * 1 x Hawk * 1 x Wizard * 1 x Strongman * 1 x Magic Mirror * 1 x Venus Purple + 3 to Purple + 4 * 1 x Elephant * 1 x Cur * 1 x Athena * 1 x Hera * 1 x Chaos Purple + 4 to Orange * 1 x Wolf Spider * 1 x Sirenelle * 1 x Luna * 1 x Burr * 1 x Brigid Orange to Orange +1 * 1 x Wargod * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Kraken * 1 x Thor Orange +1 to Orange +2 * 1 x Poseidon * 1 x Luna * 1 x Fates * 1 x Beetle * 1 x Tefnut Orange +2 to Orange +3 * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Cetus * 1 x Chaos * 1 x Isis * 1 x Geb Orange +3 to ? * 1 x Luna * 1 x Djinn * 1 x Sleipnir * 1 x Osiris Equips ''Soulstone Location * 'Chapter 5-6: Detour (Elite)' * 'Chapter 10-1: New Enemy (Elite)' * 'Chapter 4-5: Beware of Ambush (Legend)' Strategy 'Very good for all heros. Hope that's useful' Media Christmas Sebastian.jpg File:Magic_Rush_Heroes_Sebastian_lvl_85_Review 'References''' * Category:Heroes Category:Sci-Fi Movie Category:Magic Rush